


The Phoenix

by Singing_Violin



Series: Singing Violin's J/C drabbles [19]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a battle, Chakotay finds Janeway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Star Trek characters and universe are not mine.

Lying awkwardly amidst broken pieces of our ship, her battered form fits aptly among the detritus.

What was once our captain is now just another piece of debris from our latest battle.

My own beaten body protests as I kneel to separate the still form from its surroundings. Though my exhausted arms ache, she is lighter than I expect.

I lay her upon the remnants of her desk, pushing away junk to create a flat surface.

I perform CPR and beg her to awaken.

Finally, Kathryn emerges, coughing and crying.

As I hold her, the wreckage fades into the background.


End file.
